


I Can't Sleep Until You're Next To Me

by wildeproductions



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildeproductions/pseuds/wildeproductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla awakes from a bad dream and Laura isn't by her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Sleep Until You're Next To Me

**I Can’t Sleep Until You’re Next To Me**

You find yourself drowning in liters of blood, and just like every time, you just wish it would finally kill you so that you don’t have to go through this again. It feels so real, and it still feels real when you wake up. Usually, Laura is by your side, but tonight she left for her lit final and there is no one to tell you that it was just a dream and that everything is going to be okay, no one to hold you tight and remind you that you are loved.

The yellow pillow is under your head, so you grab it and clutch it against your body instead. You take a deep breath and inhale, letting her scent consume your body completely as you wish that it were her petite form pressed against yours.

Her exam is supposed to finish in one hour and you wonder how you are going to make it until then without driving yourself crazy.

 A couple minutes after hugging the pillow you realize that not only is one of the corner placed perfectly between your legs, but you are also grinding unconsciously against it.

You know it’s wrong and that you should probably use your hands instead. What Laura would think if she found you like this? You’ve only been dating for a few weeks and fucking her pillow would make you seem like psychopath or something, but fuck, your clit is on fire and you’re almost near that release that you need so much. Plus, you prefer that your orgasm comes from something that is Laura, rather than your own hand. That pillow is the closest you’ll get to Laura for tonight.

“LAURA!” you scream at the top of your lungs with your orgasm hits you, and it’s not enough and you know it; you want more. You want her.

And that’s when the door burst open and your lover comes running to make sure you’re okay that she finds you half-naked with her yellow pillow between your legs, one of your hands braced against the mattress for support and the other wrapped around your breasts, and you’re panting heavily.

“Oh,” she says simply. You’re pretty sure that you’ve never been this embarrassed in your life and you’re prepared to be yelled at or something. As your cheeks flush red and your breath slows, you push the pillow away from you and you find the closest blanket to cover your shame with.

“I had a bad dream,” you say and your voice and trembling. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. I don’t know what has gotten into me I—“

When you less expect it, she leans quickly and capture your lips in a searing kiss to stop you from talking. She throws the yellow pillow on the floor and pushes the sheets away from your body before climbing on top of you and straddling your hips.

“Shh,” she whispers, putting a delicate finger on your lips. “I’m here now baby.” She takes the hem of shirt and lifts it over her head. “Let me make you feel better.” She then takes off her bra and she’s so beautiful that you think you might have fallen asleep and had a good dream for once.

You reach for her breasts and knead them in your palms, but soon she grabs your wrist and pin them on each side of your head. “This is about you,” she whispers and her breath tickles the shell of your ear, sending a shiver down your spine. She takes your lobe between her teeth and nibble on it gently, and you feel your arousal rise again and your hips bucks accidently against her center. She kneels between your legs and proceeds to remove your panties, which are completely soaked now, then she discards all of her remaining clothes.

“What do you want, my love?” Laura asks when she was on top you again.

“Your fingers,” you husk, and you didn’t mean for it to sound so desperate but you can’t help it. “I need to feel you inside me. Please.”

Her lips are on yours again and you feel her tongue demanding entrance that you immediately allow. She’s soft and her taste is so exquisite that you barely have time to register that her hand has made its way between your bodies and small fingers are now circling your clit. You grasp at her hair and she quickly understands that you can’t wait any longer and that if you don’t feel her fingers inside you you’re going to explode. Two of her fingers enter you and it takes only a few thrusts for your walls to clench and your juices to coax them.

You cry out her name and this time she’s there to hear it and hold you through the waves of pleasure that surges through her body. She kisses your neck softly as your breathing labors, and when it finally slows, she shifts to your side and hold you tightly in her arms.

“You can sleep now. I am not going anywhere,” she promises and buries her face in your hair.

With her arms wrapped around you like this, you allow your body to relax completely and fall in deep slumber, confident that you won’t have nightmares for the rest of the night.


End file.
